Stories from the Farmhouse
by Yuhi-san
Summary: The Farmhouse has become a home to a very unusual family. As if living with four teenage mutants and a nutcase vigilante isn't weird enough as it is, at the farm everything seems even crazier. April almost usually doubts everyone's sanity and Raphael has almost constantly no idea how they talked him in all this stuff.


**Authors Note**: Well well! This is a series of One Shots, similar to 'Stories from the lair'. But here the stories take place at the Jones farmhouse (duh). Not all of the stories take place at the same time, so I'll always note around what episode it takes place. This one is after _"Monster Hunter"_ but before _"Return to New York_".

Thanks at **Amaya-Ithilwen **again, this time for proofreading. I hope I corrected everything you saw…

So anyway, since English is not my first language so there might be mistakes in it. If you find any, just tell me pleas.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the TMNT or anything else besides the plot.

* * *

The Jones old farmhouse had been abandoned for a long time. But since a few weeks, it had become so much more than an old farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. It had become a home to the most unique family.

It was a quiet place to get a little peace of mind for a wise single father of four boys.

It was a save place for too grown up youth and allowed him to ease back to his childishness a little.

It was a place that held enough space for all the things in a feisty and rebellious teenagers mind.

It was a peaceful place for a quiet and gentle genius that let him get lost in his daydreams for hours.

It was an adventurous place with almost no limits for the energy of an over creative boy.

It was a cozy and warm place for a vigilante mentally stuck in his teens that actually never lived in much comfort.

It was a beautiful place that made a young woman feel more at home than ever before since she had moved out from her parental home.

So far from civilization, the farmhouse was a place that affected them all.

April felt like she was living a normal, happy live with some routine. Though it was a weird thing to say. There was absolutely _nothing_ that was normal or had any routine here. But it just felt… right. Yes, she lived with a material arts master rat, a teenager that tried to keep everything in control, one who was out of control most the time, one that was a genius, one that was hyperactive and for her it was normal.

Oh, and not to forget, there was also a vigilante mentally stuck in his teens.

Master Splinter and Leonardo were more relaxed here. It was nothing big, but Leo wasn't as tense as usually and got talked into games easier (though he usually regretted it because it tended to get way out of hand).

Donatello wasn't almost nonstop tinkering on something. Sometimes he would just sit around, watching his brothers or the birds and clouds outside and daydream. At least until Raph, Casey or Mikey were making enough noise to distract him.

Mikey became somewhat dangerous. He was over creative and hyperactive. And since he could neither play videogames nor go for skateboarding here, he had to look for other occupying. Usually it was to the others chagrin.

Raphael and Casey were pretty much the same as always. Though the teenager also seemed more relaxed and less irritable here. It did, however, not mean he wouldn't try to murder his youngest brother occasionally. But it wasn't just the farmhouse that had influence on Raphael. Casey Jones also had quite some influence on the young turtle. Though, April usually couldn't name it. Neither could she tell if it was a good thing or a bad. Of course, Raphael also had influence on Casey, but this seemed to be the positive kind.  
O_r maybe not_, April thought as she walked upstairs where she could hear cusses being exchanged. Since Leo was out of the woods again, they were whipping the house into shapes. They all were helping but obviously she couldn't let the boys out of her sight for two minutes to get a bowl with water. Rolling her eyes, April took the last few steps and then first saw Mikey sitting on a chair and laughing, not doing the dusting he should at all.

Then there were Casey and Raph, doing… well, April didn't exactly know what they were doing but if she had to say, she would have called this freestyle wrestling. The two hotheads were pushing their arms against each other, trying to get the other from his feet. "C'mon, that's all ya got ya shrimp?", Casey said, pushing harder against Raph. "Yer not the one to talk, lamebrain!", the teenager replied. April walked past them, shaking her head. Someone who didn't know them may look at the two and think that Raph was in way over his head because Casey was so much taller than him.

_No_, thought the redhead as she walked to Don and Leo sitting on one of the beds, _someone who didn't know them would get a screaming fit because of a giant turtle._ April placed the bowl on a chair next to them, causing Donatello to smile. "Thanks April", the genius said over the insulting filling the room. He was changing the last reminding of Leos bandages.

"Watch yer mouth Case or I'm gonna-" Raph was cut off as his human friend almost threw him down with a hard shove. But the ninja quickly regained his footing and soon they were in even positions again. April kept watching them, rolling her eyes. She couldn't really understand why boys had to do this kind of thing under normal circumstances. But she had absolutely no idea why Raph and Casey were doing it. Of course, males in general had to lock horns. But this dropped as a reason when it came to the two hotheads wrestling and insulting each other right now. Because there was no way Casey could not be aware that Raph was superior. He could get the human down easily with a simple move if he just wanted to. But that probably would be no fun for the red clad turtle.

"Numbskull!"

"Dork!"

"Dipstick!"

"Bonehead!"

April rolled her eyes once more in annoyance but was surprised as she heard Leo chuckle next to her. She eyed him, just as his brother did. As the leader noticed this he stopped and looked back at them. "What?", he asked blinking. April titled her head. "You're amused about that… uh…", she trailed off, looking back at the two hotheads. Now it looked like Raph would get down Casey every moment. "Uh... that."  
Leo chuckled again lightly at her lack of eloquence but now Don frowned at him. "Don't move your arm, Leo", he ordered in his straight 'no-bullshit' voice that he always set up when he was treating his brother's wounds. The older quickly apologized and held is arm perfectly still while Don did his work on it.

He returned his gaze to the wrestling match near the stairs. "No, I'd appreciate if they would stop that trash talk but-"

There was a loud thud as Raph landed on his shell and Casey on top of him with a triumphant 'Hah!'. But it was a short victory as Raph flipped them over, switching position. "Ya think, maniac!" But also the teens 'victory' was short since Casey wasn't giving up. The two started to roll over the floor, still shouting insults and occasionally a small yelp of pain.

April thought it started to get really out of hand and unfair as they tried to place either fists or feet in the others face. From the corner of her eyes, she could see how Leo blinked and then rubbed his temple with the hand he was allowed to move. "Well... What I wanted to say… I'm just glad Raphs back to his old self. I mean, huh, he was so obliging and caring the last few days that it already got me worried", the swordsman said with a small smile. "Yeah? You're not the one to talk. We were all crazy out of worry for you, Leo. Give me the other arm. And I'm glad Raph helped me; after all I couldn't take care of you _and_ keep an eye on Mikey all the time", Don said in a matter of fact voice as he switched to look at his brothers left arm.

"I'll swear, if ya do that again I'll-"

"Yeah what!?"

Instate of listening to the brothers any longer, April grew concerned for the two hotheads. They still rolled over the floor fighting and Mikey had put his feet in the air to not get kicked at his shin.

"Guys….!", she called, concerned about the direction the ball of limps headed. Seriously, didn't they realize that they were at the _stairs_? "GUYS! Watch where you fight!"

In a mostly sitting position, Raph finally noticed that April was talking to them. And he also finally realized that behind him it was going down the stairs. "Woah! Case, wait! The sta-" Casey on the other hand had his head only in the fight. He lunged forward and pushed against his turtle friend. Having no change to brace himself due to the stair, Raph gave a short yelp as the vigilante literally tossed them both down the stairs. There was rumble and clatter and April and Leo winced every time again until they heard a particular loud crash followed by silence. Mikey carefully peered down the stairs. Then they heard Raph and Casey groan painfully before the youngest of the brother started laughing loudly.

April couldn't help but face palm. There just was no other thing to do right now. Leo twisted his face in pained disbelief but didn't move his left arm at all. Don only sighed. Removing her hand from her face, April glanced at the two calmer brothers.

"Ow… now that hurt." She heard Raph complain from down stairs. "Man, can't ya use yer-"

"What? Ya say it hurts?", Casey cut his friend off, groaning. "You got a freaking shell, dude! What should hurt then? Ow! What was that for?"

"For bein' stupid. And ya shut up Mikey, or I'll make ya!"

The bickering continued but April only shook her head as she didn't really understand it from down the stairs. Mikeys laughing wasn't helping much. She heard how Don sighed again and got up, finally done with Leos injuries. "Well... I guess I go and check if I can help those… blockheads." He heard how Mikey was screaming before he made a run for the closet. "… And take care no one else gets hurt", the quiet teen muttered as he made his way to prevent Raph from hurting Mikey as long as it still was possible.

Leo was left sitting on the bed with April, both sighing. "You know, I can't believe Casey!", she then muttered in annoyance. And she really had moments when she thought he was a nice guy? "He's 24 and acts like a brat! And how idiotic do you have to be to make yourself and someone else fall down the stairs like that? He's so, urgh, irresponsible!", she grumbled. Leo gave her a funny expression mixes with amusement, understanding and doubting of Caseys sanity as well.

"Well, I kind of can understand that happens to Casey… uh, a little at least. But Raph falling too? He's a ninja, for god's sake."

While now Leo shook his head in disbelief, April only sighed again.

Apparently, being a ninja wasn't the first thing in Raphael's mind right here and now.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Well, actually, nothing much happened. For further chapters, there will be some with the guys playing twister. But I Guess I will first write the Story of Mikey and a cat….


End file.
